Soundtrack To My Summer
by aca-avenger
Summary: Ten drabbles of Harry and Ginny. iTunes drabble challenge. From Order of The Phoenix 'til the Post-Epilogue of Deathly Hallows. Deathly Hallows Spoilers! :D please R & R
1. We Didn't Start The Fire

Author's Note: I got this idea from "Song's of The Heart" by DefyGravity24. Hope you enjoy! This is just a side project so may not be my best work but will try my hardest (:

Rating: T  
Word Count: 136  
Summary: Ginny realizes that it isn't her fault Harry's always uptight and he's leaving.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel.

* * *

He'd sit on the common room couch. He'd stay uptight just as he was all day as he stares at the slowly burning out fire. Ginny couldn't help but feel like it was her fault he was uptight. Even thought he was the one who made the first move in the time of war, she ran with it.

It had started years ago, as soon as he found out the truth about his parents. About Pettigrew. She should have seen this coming but she just couldn't. It put it in the back of her mind for way too long.

All she could do now is tell herself the truth. He's going to be gone for a long time, it's not your fault, it's not his either. Neither of them set a fire under him. Voldemort did.


	2. Set Fire To The Third Bar

Rating: T  
Word Count: 170  
Summary: Harry uses the Marauder's Map to find Ginny at Hogwarts to find she's not there.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Set Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol feat. Martha Wainwright.

* * *

Harry traces the lines that represent the walls of Hogwarts looking for Ginny. He assumes she's asleep in the tower. But she's not there. He starts to on the rest of the seventh floor and continues down floor by floor from there.

The seventh. She's not there. The sixth. She's not there. The fifth. She's not there either. The fourth. She's not there. The third. She's still not there and his nerves are getting raw. The second. He sighs because she's not there. The first. He bites his lip to find that she's not there. He traces the dungeon walls with his fingers. He does not see her name nor her footsteps.

Harry can now not help but pray she's safe at home. He can't help but pray that he'd wake up and find that it's a dream and find himself with her lying in his arms. But for now all he can do is pray and trace the lines of the map hoping someday soon he'll find Ginny's footsteps.


	3. Growing Up

Rating: T  
Word Count: 156  
Summary: Ginny wakes to find her pillow wet because of another dream of Harry.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Growing Up by Fall Out Boy.

* * *

I dry my eyes all over again. Just like I did last night and the night before, and many nights before that. My pillow is wet with tears because of my dreams. I dreamt of Harry again for the hundredth time and it never gets old.

Growing you have creepy crushes and dreadful boyfriends. For me it has always been Harry. I wipe my eyes for the hundredth time, not because I'm obsessed or infatuated. But because I am in love. I wish that he didn't have a birthright to live up to. To be the wizarding world's hero. But inside of me I'm still proud of him. I'm proud of myself, proud of every tear.

Right now I can't be with him but I am in my sleep. So for now, I'll proudly cry every tear for him if it earns me a single second with him. For nobody but me this is growing up.


	4. So Long Sweet Summer

Rating: T  
Word Count: 247  
Summary: Harry knows that by the end of this summer he's going to have to leave Ginny. I what I wrote didn't actually happen but I wish it did, it would have been a lot better.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: So Long Sweet Summer by Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

As he dances with Ginny pretending to be Cousin Barney, Harry is only thinking about two things. Ginny and leaving. He holds a firm grip on her waist, he doesn't want to let go when the song ends. Not knowing that after this song his summer will be over.

Summer. The best part was his birthday. It was the happiest he felt since Dumbledore's death. Being with Ginny who was trying to make the best of things. Just being with her at The Burrow for the few days of his summer was what was holding him together.

Kingsley's patronus appears and sends a message. A message that the Ministry has fallen, the Minister of Magic dead. Harry now knows he has to leave his summer with Ginny behind. He quickly kisses her, not caring who sees. As they run together away from the reception Ginny stops dead in her tracks. "Wait for me." She says to him with a hint of a smile on her worried face.

Harry isn't quite sure what to say but he knows what his heart wants him to and he goes with it. "I promise." Then he kisses her with the passion of a Romeo leaving his Juliet. Harry sees Ron and Hermione running ahead of him he starts to sprint off towards them. Ginny collapses crying. George grabs her in mid-run. "He'll be ok Gin, he'll be ok." As Harry looks back he only wishes summer didn't have to be over.


	5. It's Not Over

Rating: T  
Word Count: 144  
Summary: Harry's at King's Cross with Dumbledore, as he makes his decision to die or come back he thinks about Ginny.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: It's Not Over by Daughtry.

* * *

As Dumbledore he asks Dumbledore if seeing him is real all he can think about is Ginny. Would she be alright without him if he decided not to go back? Harry pictures his own limp body lying on the forest floor with Ginny bawling her eyes out over him.

"What if I did go back?" Harry thought to himself. He pictured himself rising up from the damp floor of the forest only to get struck down with a glowing green all over again. Would it be worth it, going back for mere seconds?

As he argued with himself one thing still stayed fresh in his mind. What life would be like without Voldemort. He saw himself with Ginny surrounded by a few children, Ron and Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's. He couldn't do it to them. He knew his time wasn't over.


	6. Desperado

Rating: T  
Word Count: 225  
Summary: Ginny wishes Harry would stop being so stubborn and notice she still loves him.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Desperado by The Eagles.

* * *

"Why can't he notice it? He knows I had a crush on him until the end of my third year. Why can't he still see that I love him? Maybe it's because he's stubborn or he just doesn't want to notice. It's probably because I'm Ron's baby sister." Ginny thought to herself. "I'm way better that Cho Chang. I mean she's nice but come on." This was all Ginny could think about during the Quidditch Cup.

She had found the snitch now. It was right behind Cho Chang. How could she not have noticed. Ginny was only ten feet away. She was now flying as fast as her old Comet would go. Her hand closed around the flashing gold snitch. The whistle blew, she started a victory lap. Everyone followed behind.

Harry came in the room. There was cheering going on and the quidditch team was being treated like royalty. Ron rushed over to him holding the Quidditch Cup. "We won the cup!" he yelled. Harry looked at it, he had seen his father's name, and this put a smile on his face. Ginny was running towards him at full force. As she put her arms around him not caring that at least fifty people were watching he kissed her. All Ginny could do was think to herself, "Well he's finally come to his senses."


	7. Baby, It's Fact

Rating: T  
Word Count: 144  
Summary: Ginny and Harry lying by the lake before studying for finals start.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Baby, It's Fact by Hellogoodbye.

* * *

After this morning's discussion of how there was a lot of gossip going on about Ginny and Harry's relationship annoyed him. "I don't get why do they have to be so judgmental? I'm your boyfriend so what?" said Harry to Ginny while they were lying down by the lake.

Ginny didn't understand why it bothered him so much, he's had much worse said about him. "Harry, I don't get it. It's only gossip. No one really believes the stuff anyways." Harry started to slouch. "Fine."

"Besides, you have me now anyways. That's that main thing right?" Ginny asked. He just smiled and started to kiss her. "Well they do have some of their facts right." Harry whispered. "What facts are they?" Ginny asked intently. "That I love you." Ginny smiled at Harry's answer. "Well it's surprising they got that right." The two just laughed.


	8. Grace Kelly

Rating: T  
Word Count: 262  
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts Harry finds Ginny crying.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Grace Kelly by Mika.

* * *

As Harry arrives in the Gryffindor common room after leaving Dumbledore's office he notices Ginny lying on the couch in front of the fire with tears in her eyes. "You guys go on I'll be up in a minute." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. As they go upstairs Harry walked over to the couch. "Can I sit down?" Ginny just moves her legs until there is enough room for him to sit down. As he sits down he hears a weak voice say "Do you think he's alright?" he didn't recognize it as Ginny's but she was the only one in the room.

Harry lies down behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, "Is who alright Gin?" he was almost afraid to ask. He could only imagine her answer. "Fred." She answered. Harry didn't know how so answer he question but he had to run with what first came to his mind. "Well I'm sure he is love. He's up there with Lupin, Tonks, and Sirius and he's probably meeting my parents and Sirius and Lupin and my dad are telling him funny stories about the pranks they did." Ginny turned over and faced him, "You really think?" Harry started to laugh. "Of course he is." He said. "Thanks for being here for me." she said as he kissed her forehead.

Harry knew he'd always be there for her. He was sure that she knew that as well but he had to let her know. "Ginny, I'll always be here for you. I'll be whatever you need me to be."


	9. Brown Eyed Girl

Rating: T  
Word Count: 253  
Summary: Newlyweds Harry and Ginny go out for a walk in Godric's Hollow.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison

* * *

The newlyweds decided to visit Godric's Hollow to go for a walk and look for a new house. They quickly apparated from The Burrow to in front of the memorial for Harry's parents and himself. "Wow. I've never seen it before. It looks beautiful." Ginny said in awe as she saw the life like statue of Harry's parents and Harry as a baby. "Do you want to go in?" Harry asked Ginny. "I don't think I could." Ginny said nervously. "That's ok Hun. I'll just be a moment." Harry quickly summoned a bouquet of flowers and started to walk up to the house. He laid the bouquet of lilies on the stairs through the open front door. As he walked back to Ginny who was waiting by the gate Ginny thought she could almost she tears in his eyes.

"Shall we then?" Harry asked as he took Ginny's arm. "We shall." She replied with a smile. As they started to walk down the lane it started to get misty but they continued on. "Oh, look. That one look's nice." Ginny said to him. "I like the color of that one Gin, some how it brings out the color of your eyes." Harry replied as he bent down and kissed nose which made the two of them smile. "Come on then, let's get a closer look." Ginny started to run dragging Harry before he started to run too. The two of them just laughed as they continued down the lane towards the future home.


	10. Stay With You

Rating: T

Rating: T  
Word Count: 173  
Summary: Harry and Ginny send their youngest, Lily, of to Hogwarts.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Stay With You by The Goo Goo Dolls.

As Harry and Ginny walk through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ both of them can't help but think that this will be their first time leaving with just each other. When they sent James off they came home with Albus and Lily. With Albus Lily still came home with them no matter how much she protested. But this time neither of their children would be coming home with them. Ginny couldn't help but think to herself "No wonder when I went off to Hogwarts Dad came with Mum."

"I'm off to find Rose and Hugo, Mum." Said Lily as she walked away from her parents following Albus. "Alright love. Have fun! Don't get into to much trouble!" Ginny yelled to her. "Listen to your mother! Albus look out for Lily!" Harry yelled after her.

"She'll be alright Gin." Harry said as he hugged his teary eyed wife. All Ginny could do was hug back, no words could come out. "It's alright. You're not alone. I won't leave you. I'll stay with you."


End file.
